


The Geode Hero: Quartzite!

by serenaid



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Biker AU, Canon Universe, Crossover, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, Legend of Zelda AU, M/M, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, OC/Canon, QIEYUE SAYS TRANS RIGHTS, Spider-Verse AU, basically just a place for me to write about my mha oc LMAO, boku no hero academia - Freeform, hes kinda stupid n has a lot of love in him, my friends’ ocs r probably gonna be in here too, villain AU, yasu is trans n gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenaid/pseuds/serenaid
Summary: Yasu Sekiei is a student at U.A. who is doing his best! His quirk is called “Geode Armor”, meaning that he has the ability to form rose quartz geodes on his skin.He also eats rocks.





	1. Who is Yasu Sekiei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is yasu’s biography thingy! i’ll leave some links to my art blog and insta if anyone would like to see him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yasu before i changed his quirk from granite to geodes
> 
>  
> 
> yasu n tamaki chillin
> 
>  
> 
> yasu and todoroki being pals
> 
>  
> 
> yasu doodle post of which i was too lazy to draw the geodes on 2 out of 3 of the doodles
> 
>  
> 
> yasu’s first mission
> 
>  
> 
> uh
> 
>  
> 
> fake anime screenshot!!

this will be a collection of headcanons, scenarios, and lil oneshots that involve my OC, yasu! i will add warnings at the top of each chapter (if they need one). updates will be irregular bc im not gonna stress myself out over something i’m doing for fun!! here’s some info on him:

ღ — 𝘽𝙄𝙊𝙂𝙍𝘼𝙋𝙃𝙔

// 𝘉𝘈𝘚𝘐𝘊𝘚

𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: Yasu  
𝐋𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: Sekiei  
𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬: Quartzite  
𝐍𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬: Yasuwu, Rose Quartz... (give him some!)  
𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐬: they / he

// 𝘔𝘌𝘋𝘐𝘊𝘈𝘓

𝐑𝐚𝐜𝐞: Japanese + White  
𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫: male [hes also trans]  
𝐀𝐠𝐞: 15+  
𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞: 10/18  
𝐙𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐜: Libra  
𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬: Alive  
𝐎𝐜𝐜𝐮𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧: UA student; class 1-B

// 𝘈𝘗𝘗𝘌𝘈𝘙𝘈𝘕𝘊𝘌

𝐄𝐲𝐞𝐬: pink brown  
𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐫: rosy-pink and never brushed, with bangs tied back out of his face  
𝐒𝐤𝐢𝐧: fair with fading scars from previous fights from middle school and his quirk  
𝐇𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭: 5’0  
𝐁𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐝: quite muscular + a little bit of chub! thiccest thighs a man has ever seen

// 𝘙𝘖𝘔𝘈𝘕𝘛𝘐𝘊𝘚

𝐎𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧: gay  
𝐀𝐯𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲: worm on a string  
𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫: @/heroicaspiration

// 𝘍𝘈𝘔𝘐𝘓𝘠

𝐌𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫: Unknown  
𝐅𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫: Izanami Kurisutaru  
𝐒𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬: Aimi Sekiei  
𝐎𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫: Unknown

// 𝘗𝘌𝘙𝘚𝘖𝘕𝘈

Yasu is a very sweet and energetic kid who would literally do anything to ensure his friends’ happiness and safety! He puts his loved ones above all, which can sometimes be damaging to his own wellbeing. He... lacks common sense and has quite the scatterbrain. Yasu lives on another plane of existence. 

// 𝘘𝘜𝘐𝘙𝘒 + 𝘈𝘋𝘋𝘐𝘛𝘐𝘖𝘕𝘈𝘓 𝘚𝘒𝘐𝘓𝘓𝘚

𝐐𝐮𝐢𝐫𝐤: Geode Armor 

He can form rose quartz geodes on the outside of his skin. The geodes are very sharp, and the quality of them depends on the amount of energy used to create them. Brittle geodes (ones that don’t require a large sum of energy) break off, leaving a birthmark-like scar.

𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐡𝐬: Sharp crystals = YOWCH!, non-brittle geodes are extremely difficult to break, useful for both attack and defense, geodes are pretty

𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐰𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐬: Movement is slower from the added weight of the geodes, his body can overheat if too much energy is used to create them, geodes tend to cut others unintentionally, and he is unable to “reverse” the effects (example: kirishima can harden and ‘un-harden’, but yasu cannot form geodes and then ‘un-form’ them. he can only break off the crystals)

𝐎𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐬: Yasu can treat small wounds and wounds that require stitches. 

// 𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘛𝘚

𝐏𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫: 4/5  
𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝: 1/5  
𝐓𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞: 3/5  
𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞: 3/5  
𝐂𝐨𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬: 5/5

// 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘔𝘈𝘕 𝘉𝘌𝘏𝘐𝘕𝘋 𝘐𝘛 𝘈𝘓𝘓

𝐔𝐧𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞: MHA  
𝐅𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦: Touri Himemiya, Ramuda Amemura


	2. Vorfreude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just yasu doin some training! the yokai watchers are a pro-hero team that my friends came up with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorfreude  
> (n.) joyful anticipation for the future.

Droplets of sweat stuck to his forehead, brows knitted together in unquestionable focus, quartz-clad knuckles rhythmically beating the battered punching bag with impressive strength— after landing one more brutal blow, the following roundhouse kick rocked the punching bag from the chains that lifted it from the ceiling. He followed through with the kick and landed in an awkward fighting stance, his back twisted in an uncomfortable position from the accidental momentum he gained. He sighed and sagged his shoulders before repeatedly bumping his rose-colored head on the sandbag.

“Can’t,” (thump) “get,” (thump) “it,” (thump) “right!” (thump). He scolded himself for the small blunder, continuing to accentuate the syllables by bumping his head against the punching bag, which now needed repairs from sturdy crystals poking through the thick material. Once his little self-reprimanding session came to a close, he rubbed his now peachy forehead with his palms and stretched his arms, letting out a small noise of surprise when he felt his spine crack. He tightened the hair tie that pulled his rosy hair away from his face, which was decorated in bandaids located on the bridge of his nose and the left side of his jaw. 

Glancing at the clock hanging above the gymnasium doors, he briskly stretched his legs and jogged to a line of small, mint lockers to gather his belongings— a dark sweatshirt (that was way too big for him), a half empty water bottle, his phone and a drawstring bag decorated with cute designs of his favorite Pro Hero team. He smiled at the little patterns of the Yokai Watchers, remembering that Hero agency internships were going to begin in a week or two; he beamed with raw excitement for the near future, his toothy grin almost as bright as the sparkly reflections of the geodes on his skin as he tossed his things into the bag and threw the massive sweatshirt over his head and slipped it on over his plain tank top. 

The disappointment from minutes ago was replaced with bubbling optimism, telling himself, “I’ll get it down tomorrow!” He tossed the empty plastic bottle into the recycling bin (SAVE THE EARTH FUCK YEAH) and swung the gym bag onto his shoulders, pushing the heavy doors outwards and exiting the gym. He pushed his hands into his pockets at the sudden coolness of the air in the hallways that contrasted the gymnasium’s warmer temperature. He lightly jogged to his dorm with a bright smile plastered onto his expression, daydreaming about interning for the agency with bubbling excitement for the future.


	3. A Wild Quirk Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yasu’s quirk decides to show up! this was for an rpg application on insta, so i don’t have a fancy title for it :(

Though Yasu hadn’t seen any of the telltale signs, he could tell just from observations of the other children around him— they were exceptionally more cheerful than usual and contained a hopeful energy, as if they were waiting for something to happen unexpectedly. Which, indeed they were— rightfully so! It was time for most kindergarteners to begin expressing traits of their inherited quirks; such an early turning point in their lives was bound to strike the children with radiant anticipation from the constant buzzing and mentions of Pro-Heroes around them. 

Yasu Shimizu was not an exception to this chain reaction— in fact, he was probably more elated than all of his peers’ excitement combined! He had overheard many conversations about quirks, ranging from their history to the types of quirks one couldn’t ever come up with, unless if they actually possessed it. The mystery of his parents left him clueless of the possibilities of his potential quirk, or if he was even going to develop one. It was normal for most children, especially those who aspire to become a Pro, to have a faint, lingering sense of dread in the pits of their stomachs, afraid of the off chance of being part of the 20% of the population characterized by those born without a quirk. Along with the majority, Yasu carried this fleeting feeling of doubt with him; the fact that he had never met his parents definitely didn’t comfort him, nor did he think it was impossible to be a Pro-Hero while being quirkless. He had heard rumors of the torturous bullying aimed specifically at quirkless kids, all instances coming from multiple schools. It wasn’t unheard of, however, that did not change how Yasu felt about the topic. Quirkless or not, he told himself that he will put an end to the unnecessary act of bullying. 

The day he finally showed signs of his quirk came a bit quicker than most kids he knew; he was one of the oldest kids in his in kindergarten class, meaning that it was likely he would gain use of his quirk before his classmates. 

As the class sat on the circular rug designated for Story Time (their teacher’s favorite activity), Yasu’s eyelids grew heavy with fatigue and boredom— as most kids’ did during Story Time. To prevent himself from falling asleep, he raised his hand to rub away the tiredness, only to abruptly flinch back in pain with a small, surprised yelp. The teacher’s voice paused to look at Yasu in concern, his classmates gazes following shortly. Yasu felt his face burn from the unexpected spotlight, almost forgetting about what just happened until a finger pointed to his knuckle. 

“Yasu! Your hand!” The girl sitting in front of him squealed in surprise. Yasu’s head tilted to the side in confusion before lowering his line of sight to where she pointed; the boy swore he felt like either heart stopped or he had forgotten how to breathe. He brought his hand close to his face to inspect the pointy, rock-like formation on his knuckles, eyes wide as moons, jaw dropped in shock— his quirk! He had a quirk! 

He was so overly thrilled that he couldn’t even attempt to formulate an entire sentence; so, he settled for a smile so exuberant that his eyes could barely stay open and a shout.

“Quirk! Quirk!” He threw his fists up in the air, overjoyed and relieved that he actually had one. His excitement was like a chain reaction in the classroom, the children around him cheering and asking to see his hand. The teacher, already becoming tired of the ruckus, was seconds away from scolding her students for making such a big deal over a quirk until she remembered Yasu’s situation— this WAS a big deal, especially for him. Her eyes softened and she smiled to herself, happy that life would take it a bit easier on Yasu; now, he couldn’t be bullied for being quirkless. She hushed the bustling kindergarteners and calmed them down and congratulated Yasu before returning to the story, even though they were barely paying attention; the kids whispered quietly to each other about when they would get their quirk, what they wanted it to be, and so on. Yasu’s eyes were glued to his hands, mesmerized by the magnificent shine of the rose-tinted crystals.

His sleepiness was long gone, having been replaced by joyous relief, wonder, and unbreakable hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i need to write longer chapters, but i’m super busy and rarely have motivation to write other than rp responses :,) PLUS idea machine broke, but ill figure something out!


	4. Paroxysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pro-hero AU yasu goes on a mission!! throw those fresh fists, you funky little hero! originally this was going to have an unhappy ending, however the votes on my insta poll told me otherwise. i’ll make an alternative sad ending when i have time and energy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paroxysm  
> (n.) a sudden outburst of emotion.

Though every standalone mission assigned to him was unique in terms of the situation, this one was a step above from what the rookie Pro-Hero, Quartzite, was accustomed to.

His newly printed hero license and his experience on the field as a Pro were only a few months old; he began his career as soon as he rose above the sidekick status with the support of the Pro-Hero team he had idolized since childhood in addition to raw determination and optimism. As expected, the young hero was assigned to relatively small projects accompanied with fairly simple initiatives from the very beginning— he had been on numerous rescue missions that didn’t require direct contact with the leading villain. His popularity was steadily climbing from each public mission he completed, most likely from his lack of failing to complete them. He held his winning-streak with modesty and called it “beginner’s luck”, fully aware that it will definitely break at some point. Nonetheless, there was not a single assignment he had faced without unquestionable courage, and he strived to keep his personal record of success for as long as he possibly could. 

The air was dismally still; the only detectable sounds the rose-colored hero could hear were shallow breathes he emitted. Quartzite’s chest was tight with suffocating anticipation as he awaited the villain’s return to the space where he held citizens captive; he was waiting for the right moment to make a move where he could restrain the villain with the least amount of difficulty possible. Miraculously, the man in question strolled calmly towards the locked entrance to the room of captives and popped a key into a slot, the doors sliding open with a dreary, industrial hum that shook the floor ever so slightly. As soon as the villain passed through, adrenaline surged through Quartzite’s veins, sprung up from his hiding spot, and threw a quartz-clad fist to the electronic door as it closed. The metal bent under the force of his punch, leaving behind a large crater; he curled his fingers over the elevated edge of the dent and heaved the heavy doors open to see the man whip his head towards the intrusion, gun in hand yet frozen in place from shock. Quartzite eyed the pistol cautiously while he could— the man dashed for the closest window to escape as soon as he recovered. The hero attempted to intercept him, but his plan fell apart before his eyes when an unfamiliar face was unwillingly dragged into view, the villain’s nails digging painfully into their arm to keep them from struggling.

“What’cha gonna do now, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰?” The villain jeered. The innocent civilian shook like a leaf in danger’s grasp and stared at Quartzite with owl-like eyes, silently crying for help. Quartzite felt his throat close at the unexpected turn— he had to figure out a way to get to the criminal AND to safely remove the hostage from his hold. The man smirked mockingly at the young hero’s hesitance, but soon choked on his pride when the rose-colored crystals on his knuckles began to grow and sharpen threateningly as Quartzite’s gaze crystallized into rock-hard determination and resentment. He felt his insides smolder with livid disbelief, appalled at how easily the man could bring an innocent life into danger. 

“Why would you bring them into this?!” Quartzite questioned; he cursed the subtle cracks in his voice and the pain his tone carried. “They didn’t even do anything wrong!”

The villain’s eyebrows raised in amusement at the outburst— even villains knew it was unprofessional to share ones’ emotions on either side. Quartzite had unintentionally revealed a weakness of his; now the enemy could use it to manipulate his way to corrupted victory if Quartzite didn’t act smartly.

“Bringin’ danger’s what we do,” the villain casually remarked with a shrug of his shoulders. The lack of empathy from his statement disturbed Quartzite to the very marrow of his bones. The joints in his fingers cracked as he balled them into tight fists. His body’s thermoregulation made his temperature rise to the point of a reddening face; Quartzite could feel himself burning from the inside out. He lunged towards the villain, still restraining the young captive, with the intent to harm— an impulse he thought he had overcome during his high school days. Before the razor sharp rose quartz crystals made contact with his opponent’s gut, the villain had shoved the innocent civilian towards the open window; the person’s blood curdling scream was the only thing that could’ve snapped the hero out of his rage. Quartzite whipped his body around with haste, twisting his spine painfully enough to rip a yelp from his throat. His adrenaline rejected his nerves as he collapsed on the windowsill, the civilian’s hand was wrapped around the edge of the piece of architecture in a vice grip. Quartzite forced himself up to firmly grab the person’s trembling arm, and for a moment, he had remembered why exactly he went to hell and back to become what he is today— to turn faces of fear and wretchedness into that of hope and security. To help those who didn’t have anyone to save them. 

He hauled them back inside the building, trying to gently place them onto the ground; mere seconds passed by before a sudden kick was thrown at the hero’s side, causing him to recoil in shock and pain. He barreled to the floor with a sharp wail, the solid sound of the hero collapsing echoing throughout the room. The villain was about to place a steel-toed boot upon Quartzite’s rib cage, but halted when he felt a small object weakly hit the back of his head. He turned to face the wide-eyed yet brave expression of the perpetrator with a venom-laced snarl, even going as far as baring his teeth— he stalked towards them, now completely off guard and distracted when it came to Quartzite’s position. A perfect opportunity!

Quartzite disregarded the throbbing in his spine and ribs and lacerated the back of the villain’s calf with a swipe of a crystallized hand and latched himself onto the other, his weight bringing the man harshly down to the floor before he could cause anymore harm. Quartzite pressed him down into the ground to ensure he couldn’t escape and yanked a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He closed them on the man’s wrists tightly, hearing him groan from pain and exhausted frustration. 

“Oh, shush,” Quartzite chided as he tapped his headset, signaling that he was successful in restraining the villain. The hero puffed out an exasperated sigh, rubbing the side where the man had kicked him; he could already tell that an angry bruise was forming, and his spine aches with every breath he took. But now, he could rest easy tonight knowing that his irregular mission was complete...

...or, he’ll at least rest easily with the company of some pain killers.


	5. Melancholia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real sad boys hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melancholia  
> (n.) deep sadness or gloom; melancholy.

An invisible force compressed his chest with a vice grip; what felt like thousands of bricks stacked on top of his shoulders weighed him down with every small breath he fought to inhale. He was crumbling— first his mind, and now his body. Aches in his spine eroded his thoughts— it was a temporary distraction for what seemed like an endless pit of merciless torture, one that many wouldn’t assume the young boy would have to endure. His fingers were frigid and numb against the skin of his arms, mindlessly carving shapes into the scarred flesh. His pink-brown eyes were dull, bloodshot, and tainted with crimson veins— when was the last time he slept, again? Yasu was too mentally drained to answer his own question. 

He eventually slumped on the small mattress on his side, his rose-colored hair falling with him and shielded his view. Normally tied back, he sighed dejectedly and shoved his face into his flower-printed pillowcase, attempting to drift off into dreamland one last time.


	6. Riant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some yasu n bakugou fluff!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riant  
> (adj.) laughing; smiling; cheerful.

Yasu felt himself sink deeper into the plush cushions of the couch when Katsuki fell casually next to him, puffing out a sigh that flushed out most of the lingering thoughts in his mind. Yasu paused so Katsuki could get comfortable before wiggling closer until their shoulders were touching; he made sure that he covered up the prickly geodes that jutted out from his joints with small pillows to ensure that he wouldn’t accidentally scratch him. 

“What do you want to watch?” Yasu asked. He picked up a soft blanket and wrapped it around himself like a cloak and peered at the boy next to him curiously. 

Katsuki grunted and shrugged.

“ ‘m fine with anything. Nothing stupid, though,” he eyed Yasu knowingly. The rose-colored boy laughed softly, sticking his tongue out playfully, and leaned forward to grab the TV remote.

“Gotcha!” He paused for a moment, wracking his brain of what he knew about Katsuki’s taste in films. He liked action— he had plenty on DVD, but Yasu wanted to show him a movie he hadn’t seen before. His mind instantly went to his favorite— Spider-Man: Homecoming! Yasu was fairly sure that Katsuki wasn’t super interested in Spider-Man compared to other superheroes, but that means he probably didn’t see it yet!

Yasu reluctantly stood up from the comfortable sofa and opened a cabinet, which was filled to the top with stacked up DVD cases. Katsuki observed him with slight boredom, waiting to finally watch a damn movie— he jumped slightly when Yasu suddenly cheered, holding up the specific movie he wanted to watch. 

“The fuck is that?” he asked with an unintentionally annoyed tone. Yasu remained oblivious to the accidental irritation of his voice and held the case up to Katsuki’s face. He grasped it and held it farther from his face to get a clear view and rolled his eyes. Yasu can be very predictable sometimes.

“Really? Spider-Man?” he deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. Yasu wore a vibrant smile— after all, Spider-Man was one of his favorites! He was practically bubbling with excitement!

“C’mon, it’s a really good movie! It’s, like, my second favorite!” Yasu pleaded, clapping his hands. Katsuki raised his brow again.

“...And what’s your top favorite?”

“‘A Bug’s Life’,” Yasu stated plainly, a small hint of seriousness speckled within his statement. Katsuki laughed, shaking his head.

“HELL no.”

Yasu pointed a finger at him, almost threateningly.

“Insult ‘A Bug’s Life’ one more time. I dare you.”

“That movie’s for babies.”

Yasu suddenly lunged towards the blonde, emitting a playful war-cry as he landed on top on him. Katsuki cried out a yelp of surprise, not expecting the boy to have such a passion for the film. He was ripped from his thoughts by the sensation of Yasu tickling his sides. He let out a strangled yell, flailing his arms and doing his damnest to contain his laughter— Yasu giggled devilishly at his conflict before Katsuki’s hand was planted onto his face, pushing him off and fell to the floor.

Yasu huffed a small “oof,” as he collided with the ground. He had no time to catch his breath when Katsuki had turned the tables and started tickling him instead. Yasu fell into a pit of laughter, his own arms waving about in a frenzy. He could feel tears gathering at his eyes, and his face was a dark shade of red— but he refused to go down so easily.

“HAH! Payback stings— doesn’t it, dork?!” Katsuki roared, finding himself laughing along with Yasu. The boy beneath him coughed and choked out more breathless cackles until his lungs were empty.

“Can’t... breathe,” he rasped, patting Katsuki’s arm two times. The blonde ceased his act of revenge and smirked at Yasu, who was desperately gasping for air; his chest swelled with pride from winning the play-fight. Once Yasu had recovered from his laughing fit, he grinned up at Katsuki, softly placing his hands upon his reddened cheeks. He could see how the boy above him became slightly flustered, avoiding eye contact as much as possible; to get his full attention, Yasu let out a small “hey.” Turning his gaze back towards Yasu, he was greeted with a brief peck on the forehead. He flinched backwards, not expecting the sudden action of affection. His face burned even more as he brushed the spot where Yasu had kissed him, nose scrunching up in disbelief.

“Gotcha!” Yasu snickered. He flinched when Katsuki flicked him on the forehead, his expression now falling into a childish pout.

“Yowch— what’s the big idea?!” Yasu tried to keep himself from giggling, but an obviously-repressed bright smile spoiled his weak frown. Katsuki rolled his eyes at the boy’s pitiful attempt to appear frustrated, an almost gentle grin gracing his features.

“Dork.”


	7. Spiderverse AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yasu takes the place of spider-man and does some cool flips!!!

Though the frigid wind whipped through his rose-colored hair and bit into his skin, his warm, bright smile—aimed downwards to the bustling city below—reflected how he felt inside. He tapped his gloved fingers on the concreat roof of the building he sat upon—not even thinking twice about being elevated dozens of meters into the star-speckled sky around him—as he scanned the streets with focused and thoughtful eyes, searching for potential troublemakers who were at it again with their usual shenanigans. He was determined to catch any threatening criminal he stumbled across, whether they were downright villainous, shady people with shady hobbies, or “one timers only”. The boy’s self imposed duty was to keep his neighborhood safe, and that was what he did.

His ears—now highly sensitive—perked when a loud cry pierced the once lighthearted atmosphere, the small voice of the spider bite whispering to him from the back of his head: “There’s trouble!”  
The boy pulled the red mask over his head, adjusted the white eyes so they would line up with his own, and leapt from the building to fall freely until a line of web, almost identical to a spider’s, shot out from the mechanisms he wore upon his wrists; he swung gracefully from the vines of web onto the bricked wall of an alleyway, where the pads of his fingers and toes stubbornly stuck. He groaned inwardly and ripped his sticky hands and feet off of the wall, and landed onto the worn asphalt with a startling and accidental thump. He muttered a small “Oops!” when the questionable man whipped his head around and stumbled backwards, revealing an expensive-looking purse with one strap clutched in his hands, and a woman’s white-knuckled grip on the other strap. Yasu heard the shady man growl something along the lines of “Damn Spider-Man,” and in a rush of adrenaline, ripped the purse from the desperate woman’s hold and booked it from the alleyway. Before the young hero went to follow the criminal, he kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on the lady’s shaking shoulder.

“I’ll be right back, I promise!” He assured her and smiled, even though she couldn’t see it under his mask. She smiled tearfully back and thanked him before a strand of web darted from his wrists to connect to the top of the building. He pulled himself up to the roof, surveying the area in search of the thief. Once he caught sight of him, he leaped from rooftop to rooftop to catch up with him. It didn’t take long for the man to become fatigued after an adrenaline rush, so he seemed refuge in the shadows of a sketchy alley way behind a local restaurant.

Yasu flung himself towards the alley, lowering himself with his web and hopping soundlessly onto the blacktop. He stepped towards him casually until the man noticed that he was cornered by the one and only Spider-Man. In a flurry, he attempted to climb a rusty latter leading up to some apartments.

“Nope!” Yasu chirped. He webbed the back of the man’s coat, pulled him back towards him, and spun him around as he continued to wrap him in web like an unfinished cocoon. Once the man’s arms were securely webbed to his sides, Yasu snatched the stolen purse from his strained grasp and webbed him to the wall behind him.

“Do you have a phone on you?” Yasu asked, watching the man struggle and eventually accept his defeat. He sighed and his shoulders drooped. 

“Right pocket,” he mumbled in response. 

“Thank you!” 

The hero sifted through the man’s jacket pocket and fished out his phone. Yasu dialed 911, informed them of the man’s location and what he had stolen, and dropped the phone back into his pocket. 

“Hope things get better!” Yasu spoke with a wave of his hand. Yes, the man was a criminal, but he must’ve been going through some tough times to drive him to steal someone else’s property— straight from their hands, too! He was also grateful that he didn’t need to throw any punches to make his situation worse.

When he had returned the purse to the woman, she almost smothered the poor boy with hugs. He laughed awkwardly, red faced though she couldn’t see it, and informed her to be more careful— especially at night. She thanked him once more and called a taxi for herself, finding it safer than walking home and potentially getting robbed again. 

As the taxi sped off down the street, Yasu’s spidey-senses called to him once more... milliseconds after, an alarm had sounded from about a block away. Man, everyone must be wildin’ tonight! He stretched his arms and legs and followed the blaring sound, preparing himself to take care of another robbery.

Guess you could say it’s just another day in the life of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!


	8. Heartsease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yasu comes out to his two besties as trans! mokuzai belongs to my good man landon and qieyue belongs to my good lass chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartsease  
> (n.) peace of mind.

Yasu’s dorm room was somewhat quiet for once.

His two closest classmates sat to his right and left, one clearly focused on studying her last subject, the other slumped upon a bean bag chair. Yasu had finished his homework a while ago, so now he sat idly on his bed. He knew he asked them to come over today rather than Sunday for a reason, and he felt confident then— but now, he couldn’t stop his hesitation when he opened his mouth to speak.

Nothing came out at first, so he paused and clenched his fists quietly in his lap. There was a tightness in his chest that was unrelated to his binder, and he felt himself start to break into an anxious sweat despite his room’s mild temperature. He was gradually getting more frustrated with himself, which unfortunately written all over his expression. The silver haired girl to his left noticed his odd change in demeanor, furrowing her eyebrows in concern for her friend.

She placed a hand on top of Yasu’s, just barely avoiding the sharp rose quartz that jutted out from his knuckles. She didn’t seem concerned about potentially cutting her hand, though— she carried worry in her eyes, obvious enough for even Yasu to see. He felt himself regretting not keeping his emotions in check.

“Yasu... are you okay?” She spoke softly to him. Her sudden question had piqued the other friend’s attention. He straightened himself up on the bean bag chair, resting his arms on top on his knees to show he was listening. His dark sunglasses obscured his eyes, but it was now obvious that Yasu had both of their undivided attention— whether he wanted it or not.

“You good?” he asked. He didn’t speak much in general, but the low tone of his voice sounding throughout their dorm rooms was a regular occurrence; he doesn’t have much to say to people he doesn’t know, however that couldn’t be more different than when he’s chatting with his two closest friends.

Yasu began to wring his wrists until they were a bright, slightly painful pink. His shoulders tensed at the question, still debating on whether or not he should go through with his original plan. He was so disappointed in himself for not telling them sooner, but it was so, so hard for him to formulate the correct words.

He felt a comforting hand lay on his shoulder and soft turquoise eyes scanning his expression. She was trying to figure out why he appeared to be in such distress, but she couldn’t think of anything obvious. This was something that was plaguing him since the beginning of the school year.

“Yeah... um— actually, not really, I—“  
Yasu’s fists clenched harder, his frustration coming off in waves. He was getting more wound up by the minute.

“It is okay. You can tell us anything,” his friend continued. He felt guilty for keeping this from the two of them— especially her. He was with her since she transferred from another country and barely knew the language.

Yasu nodded his head, remembering that his two friends were practically family at this point. He honestly doubted that they would react poorly, but his mind was clouded with worry and fear. He breathed out a wobbly sigh, closing his eyes to shield himself from their eyes.

“Qieyue, Mokuzai...” both of them turned to glance at each other in surprise— Yasu had called them by their actual names rather than their nicknames, Qie and Moku respectively, which meant that what he was going to say was very serious. They leaned towards him in anticipation.

“I’m... I’m trans.”

 

The silence almost made Yasu’s head burst. He felt hot tears pool at his eyes, convinced that his friends had rejected him...

...until they both seized him in a bone crushing embrace. 

Yasu forgot how to breathe for a moment. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life; he couldn’t stop the tears from falling and returned the full force hug, wrapping his muscular arms around his two closest friends. They remained like that, entangled on Yasu’s mattress in the biggest hug mankind has ever witnessed.

“Don’t scare us like that,” Mokuzai chided. Yasu responded with a teary-eyed giggle, pulling away just to wipe off his tears.

“We will always love you, Yasu,” Qieyue ruffled Yasu’s hair playfully, “no matter what.”

“No matter what,” Mokuzai added. “Even if you blew up my really cool Minecraft house.”

Yasu laughed, elated that his friends gave him the same undying support and love that he gave to them. The room was quiet again, however it had a much more pleasant feeling to it. Yasu was about to close his eyes to relax in his friends’ embrace before Mokuzai spoke up again.

“Now tell us about that green-haired boy you were talking to.”


	9. Nepenthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yasu is having a very hard time being alive in general soooo he seeks comfort from somebody nobody would ever ask!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nepenthe  
> (n.) something that rids one of pain, sorrow, and suffering.

His arctic hands trembled, his throat dry as bone, and his troubled brain was plagued by thoughts that were all too familiar. He hated himself for crumbling underneath the weight of his own mind. Yasu knew he was getting bad again— but this time, he didn’t know if he would survive. These low points took a heavy toll on his mental health, chipping away ever so slowly at his already fragile stability. Geode-freckled hands were tightly tangled in his messy and unbridled rose hair; his tight hold was not strong enough to rip, but it was on the verge of being so. 

He hadn’t been in class for two days now— he already knew he was due for a scolding the second his homeroom teacher spotted him walking into class. He groaned at the thought and silently hoped he would take it easy on him—unlike the neighboring hero course teacher—he was slightly more empathetic, however, this was U.A., and Yasu felt as though he had no excuse. Despite how hard he forced himself to act as he usually would, symptoms still slipped through his disguise. If one focused, they could see that his usually chipper attitude was now faded, his lively eyes were sad and distant, and his sudden lack of voice was a silent scream for help.

The boy knew he was an open book and often wore his heart on his sleeve. He was comfortable with expressing his personal feelings to others, as he believes it can bring others closer and have a better understanding of each other. During his dark days, he wished he had thrown his heart out at the beginning when he still had a chance. He hated feeling so vulnerable in this weak state of mind; one thing could set him off and he’d be gone. The only person he felt truly safe around was none other than Katsuki Bakugou— whether it was from his incredible raw strength or his indestructible determination, Yasu didn’t need a crystal ball to foresee him being a great Pro-Hero; he felt reassured with only his presence.

So, not trusting himself to be alone, Yasu tiptoed as lightly as he could to Bakugou’s dorm room—which proved quite the task because of the slight fear he held for Mr. Aizawa catching him sneaking out— with a soft blanket and a lumpy pillow in his grip. Finally, he arrived at the explosive boy’s door and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His anxieties vanquished for a moment before coming back ten-fold; what if Katsuki was sleeping? What if he got mad at him for waking him up? What if—

He lightly smacked himself for hesitating. It wouldn’t be the end if he rejected his request to stay over, although it sure felt like it would be in his gut. He raised a shaking hand and knocked on the wooden door in front of him, desperate for a response.

“Hey,” he choked out, already feeling the dread in his stomach again, “it’s Yasu,” his voice cracked. 

When the door swung open, he felt his blood run cold from the soft, sleepy glare the taller boy gave him. His grip tightened around the pillow he held, the blanket now tied loosely around his neck to mimic a cape. He probably looked so silly right now— standing in front of a grumpy boy he barely knew, about to ask if he could just stay in his presence. At this point, Yasu was desperate for the lost feelings of security that he hasnt had in weeks. He was at his last resort, and he felt like an idiot because of that. 

He inhaled deeply and directed his eyes back up to Bakugou, noticing how he adorned his usual frown. Yasu tried to control his breathing and spoke softly; he hoped that the trembles his words held would go by unnoticed, but it was common knowledge that Bakugou was very perceptive and often caught details that only few would notice. 

“I’m... I’m sorry for waking you up so late...early?” The rose-colored boy dragged his hand through his tangled hair, ending with an awkward smile to try to make the situation less tense, though the smile wasn’t genuine like it always seemed to be. His voice carried no trace of the usual cheerfulness is usually held. Yasu felt himself crumbling and was quickly on the verge of shattering— not only was his voice shaking, but now his entire body was too. He was steadily losing control of the pandemonium of emotions in his chest, and after a few excruciatingly long seconds, his false smile morphed into an expression of raw pain. He couldn’t choke back the stream of tears he had been containing for so long now. He brought his hands to his eyes in a fruitless attempt to rid his face of the hot tears.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed, trying so hard to contain his emotions and bury them as deep as he possibly could— but he was exhausted. He swallowed thickly before continuing.

“Things haven’t been okay at all, I feel like I’m always in danger because I’m weak and I’m a hazard to my own being—“ he choked on his increasingly frantic and rushed words. The boy was now shaking like a leaf; he felt so utterly pathetic. 

“I haven’t slept in days,” he didn’t have the strength to mask the quake in his tone anymore, “I just... I just want to feel safe again, even if it’s only for a second.”

“You’re so... confident, and strong, and... indestructible. I feel safe, which hasn’t happened in so long,” his fragile voice cracked into a whisper, “I feel safe around you.” His brown eyes, filled with tears and a gentle yet pained gaze, met Bakugou’s burgundy stare with the smallest shard of hope.

Bakugou blinked at the sight before him. He knew who Yasu was, yes, for they had fought together and against each other in the Sports Festival, but he was having trouble trying to comprehend this. This cheerful, usually bubbly kid from another class was standing outside of his dorm room, spewing out excuses on why he came to see him so god damn late in the evening. He pinched the bridge of his nose in mild annoyance, still tired from waking up in the middle of his light sleep. 

He couldn’t help but feel somewhat... sorry for him. He knew exactly how it felt— to feel weak, useless, hazardous. He ran it over a few times in his head, ruling out actual reasons why he couldn’t just let this pink rock kid chill in his room, when he realized the actual reasons had nothing to do with the school’s rules— aside from Yasu leaving his class’s quarters. 

Peeking his head around the walls to check if anyone was watching, he pushed his door open to invite the poor kid inside. 

“Whatever. Come in.”

After Katsuki’s response registered in his brain, his eyes widened in surprise and gratefulness— he considered enveloping him in a bear hug right then and there, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or anger him further. He gave him a lopsided smile, thanked him, and shuffled into his room— he looked around curiously, as anyone would in an unfamiliar setting, but kept himself from staring at anything for too long in fear of coming off as nosy or judging his decor. His room was simple and home-y, which was oddly comforting to Yasu. He wished that his own house had the same sense of comfort; when he walked around the rather large and empty building, all he could think about was his mother, long-gone by now.

He shook the slightly bitter memories out of his head— there was no point in thinking of the past, especially because he couldn’t have done anything to change it. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Katsuki gently kicked the door shut, shoving his hands back into his flannel pyjama pants.

“Don’t touch anything,” he grunted. He flopped back onto his bed, turning around so his back was facing Yasu. 

“I won’t,” he replied, and made himself as comfortable as one could on the floor. He sat down, stretched his arms, and straightened his back, the joints popping quietly. He sighed and laid down, pulling the blanket up to his nose and curling up on his side. He already felt calmer and more secure. He smiled softly to himself; he had to think of something he could do to make it up to him, but due to his exhaustion finally defeating him, he decided it could wait until the morning.

“Goodnight... thank you.”


	10. Sidereus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yasu tries to save his friend, qieyue, from a nasty villain!!!
> 
> TW: somewhat graphic descriptions of violence, blood, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidereus  
> (adj.) belonging to the stars.

“I will 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 back down from people like you.”

Yasu spat, wiping off a dash of blood from the corner of his lip. Qieyue was sprawled out on the rough concrete next to where the rosy boy stood firmly, yet weakly; he didn’t have much energy left, but he couldn’t care less about his own wellness at this point. His only goal was ensure his best friend’s safety, and she didn’t have much time left.

Her breathing was labored and painful, her glasses were smashed to dust beside her, and the skin on her hands was scorched enough to leave exposed bone in its wake. The villain was relentless and brutal; his obvious motive was to kill her. 

When a beam of light had pierced the inky blackness of the sky and touched the moon, he instantly knew that his friend was cornered and at her last resort. When he had got there, he saw her at the edge of life and death, the villain’s boot slowly crushing her lungs and ridding what air was left in them before Yasu hurtled a surprise punch directly to his temple.

The villain had doubled back, clutching his now bleeding temple. Yasu had left a gruesome gash from his rose quartz, but he didn’t seem to regret his violence in the slightest. His body temperature was rising at an impressive rate as he formed razor sharp crystals around his fists, staring down the villain with a glare that held only wrath. The villain snarled, glancing from Qieyue to Yasu as he flexed his fingers, the popping of joints sickening to the ears.

“Called a friend, huh?” He mumbled loud enough for the enraged boy to hear. Yasu remained eerily silent and held eye contact, the man in front of him contracting a grim feeling in his gut from his stare alone. The villain shifted, causing Yasu to immediately shift into a fighting stance. His vulnerable yet unwavering expression showed how much he was willing to risk for his friend, and the rugged-looking villain was going to take advantage of that.

Qieyue mumbled from the ground below her, straining herself further in a useless attempt to prevent her friend from harming himself because of her own foolishness. Her body felt numb— she couldn’t feel her fingers when she wrapped them around Yasu’s ankle as a last resort, begging him not to risk his life for hers. Hopelessly, fruitlessly; he noticed the sudden resistance when he tried to move, meeting her dusty-blue eyes with an expression of pure determination— the last thing she was hoping to see.

The rose-colored boy smiled with unbridled courage at what he wrongly assumed as fear on Qieyue’s pale face. She had mistakenly encouraged him. The moonlit hero-in-training allowed a teardrop to slide down her dirtied, bruised cheek, knowing that she had failed to protect her close friend. Qieyue didn’t want to watch him crumble under the nasty villain’s quirk just as she did. She rested her head onto the rough concrete once more, feeling utterly useless and defeated. All she could do was watch the two of them duke it out in blurs of color.

Yasu’s fists were now encased in pink crystal gauntlets, knuckles adorned with sharp spikes like razors of rose quartz. The protective rose-tinted goggles placed on the bridge of his nose glinted dangerously as he sprung forward, launching his first attack. Unfortunately, speed was not in his favor; the villain easily dodged with a sidestep sneering at the boy’s failed attempt with his fist snugly stuck in the bricked wall. He began to panic— his only method of attacking was stuck in the wall before him. The villain could easily end it right now—

The smug, ill-willed man lunged at Yasu, grabbed a fist full of his rosy-pink locks, and smashed his face into the bricked surface. The hero winced and cried out, unable to mask the gruesome crack of his now broken nose. Crimson trailed down his lips and found a place for itself on the wall, to which the man chuckled at in amusement. He slowly pushed Yasu’s face back onto the wall, the boy gritting his teeth and attempting to resist the persistent approach to the bricks by pushing with his free arm before the villain yanked his head back and shoved forwards. The crackling of Yasu’s already shattered nose made him shriek in pain, feeling fresh tears and blood paint his skin. 

When the villain went to throw his head against the wall once more, Yasu felt his pain subside— it was still excruciating when his head made contact with the bricks, but the pain had lessened.

A numbing quirk, perhaps?

With an idea from his newfound discovery, he braced his bloodied and beaten face for impact for the fourth time— he felt almost nothing, which was what he expected. He could focus on his other body parts now, so he heaved his left arm directly into the villain’s gut. The man wailed and coughed, stumbling back and clutching his stomach. Yasu, with adrenaline pumping through his arteries, ripped his other arm out of the crumbling wall and knocked him on the chin, his head turning sharply upwards.

Yasu’s goggles were decorated with fragile cracks, some pieces of the material already missing— not willing to risk the health of his eyes, he tossed them to the ground, shattering them. He spat the blood that collected in his mouth onto the concrete. The rose quartz on his hands and legs sparkled lethally in the eerie illumination of the street lamps as he stalked towards the almost-recovered villain, waiting for him to move.

“You’re a lot stronger than I thought, kid,” he croaked, flashing Yasu a sinister grin. Yasu’s eyes squinted in suspicious disgust, holding his stare with poison.

“Isn’t it kind of messed up to pick on kids?” Yasu snapped, his posture stiffening, almost as if he were restraining himself.

“Easy targets. ‘Specially ones weak enough to the point where they haf’ to call a buddy.” 

The villain sneered, provoking him. What little common sense Yasu possessed was swept away with rage; he slashed the villain’s tattered sweatshirt, missing him by only a centimeter. The man leapt around him in a brief circle, shoving the Rose Quartz Hero to the concrete.

Or, rather, that’s what he tried to accomplish. 

Before he could exert enough force to push the fairly sturdy boy down, Yasu swung his heavy, quartzed fist directly at his sternum. He took advantage of the momentum he generated and drove him against the wall opposite to him, gripping the man’s shoulders with nearly enough strength to crush him. Yasu had mercy, though, unlike the villain before him— his grip was harsh enough to ache, but not enough to break bones.

“The Pros will be here soon,” Yasu mumbled, staring coldly at the man’s swollen and bruised face. Normally, he would’ve felt a pang of guilt, however this man had nearly murdered the boy’s closest friend. The only mercy he’d be willing to spare would to not fatally injure him— of which he was successful with tonight.

The villain coughed with dry lungs and wore a crestfallen frown, his split lip leaving drops of blood that trailed to his scruffed chin. He looked... defeated. Now, all Yasu had to do was keep him restrained until his Pro mentor, K-9, arrived with the police. 

He began to choke on air, his throat strangling itself and forcing out wheezes that croaked. Yasu panicked— was he allergic to something? Did he hurt him so badly that his lungs were going to drown in fluid? 

“Call an ambulance,” the man managed to choke out before being thrown back into a gnarly coughing fit. Foolishly, Yasu whipped out his walkie-talkie, lowering his guard for merely a split second—

“But not for me.”

Yasu’s midsection blossomed with sudden sharp pains that had him shrieking. Disbelief sketched all over his facial features that strained in agony; clutching his gut with bloodied hands to stop his own innards from seeping out of the deep wound.

The rose-colored boy dropped to the concrete, eyes widened and trembling as he dragged himself towards the villain in a futile attempt to stop him. He pathetically pulled himself with one arm as the other forced pressure onto the slash of his stomach; he halted when a metallic ‘clank’ sounded a few feet in front of him. 

The villain dropped his hidden switchblade. He looked almost shocked— maybe even regretful. His smirk was shaken and anything but smug when he turned his back to exit the massacred alleyway, leaving behind a breathless girl, a dying student, and a switchblade that shined with scarlet umbrage.


End file.
